Vegeta vs Alucard
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Vegeta has discovered a horrific scene, and the murderer is still there. He is a fiend who wields guns, as well as strange powers. Alucard is his name. Who will walk away alive? The Vampire King or the Saiyan Prince?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or Hellsing.**

Vegeta walked through the office building where he had heard the screams. There were brutalised corpses all over the floor, all dressed in either police uniforms or office clothes, and something had certainly not been kind to them, in life or death. Vegeta could tell by the fresh, warm state of their spilled blood that they had been dead for less than ten minutes. Vegeta followed the trail of blood to a door that was slightly open.

Pushing the door fully open, Vegeta beheld a man with long, wild black hair, in a dark red coat, who stood looking out the window, his back to the door. The man turned to face Vegeta, smirking.  
"Another idiot looking to be the hero? Tell me, how do you feel about death?"

Vegeta shook his head, taking a strong dislike to this sadist's bored approach to the deaths of dozens of police and office workers.  
"I've killed monsters before, you freak, so you're nothing special."  
Vegeta could sense no Ki from this man, but he doubted he was human. He wore sunglasses even though it was night, and his teeth were pointy. The man was also very tall, much taller than Goku, and therefore towered over the short Vegeta.

"What's your name, short guy?"  
Vegeta ground his teeth in rage, furious about the freak before him insulting him so casually.  
"Vegeta. What about you, you disgusting creature?"  
"The Hellsing family called me… Alucard."

After standing still for a few seconds more, Alucard suddenly pulled his silver pistol, firing a shot at Vegeta. The bullet bounced harmlessly off Vegeta's chest, and Vegeta smiled confidently. Alucard responded with a wide smirk that showed all his shiny, pointed teeth.

Vegeta pointed his finger at Alucard, firing a beam of Ki straight through Alucard's chest, leaving a huge hole. Alucard still stood, not even seeming bothered. Vegeta then fired another beam through Alucard's leg, severing it at the knee. Alucard continued to stand on his other leg, his smirk having not faded in the slightest. Vegeta ground his teeth, firing a larger Ki blast through Alucard's head, vapourising it.

The headless body started to collapse, and Vegeta charged up to it, kicking it straight out the window that was behind it, watching with satisfaction as Alucard's decapitated body fell fifty storeys to the ground, splattering to pieces on the concrete.

Vegeta turned to leave.  
"Too easy. Pathetic."  
As Vegeta reached the door, there was a sound like bats, and suddenly Alucard stood in the doorway, smirking. Vegeta fired more Ki blasts at Alucard, reducing him to ash this time. Vegeta then stepped over the pile of ash, heading to the balcony and taking flight.

Vegeta arrived home, noticing Bulma had fallen asleep on the couch. Rather than wake her, Vegeta headed to the bathroom to make sure he didn't have any freak blood on him. As he entered the bathroom, the giant, red clad form of Alucard waited for him, smirking as he had been before.

Alucard suddenly dashed forward, slamming his hand into Vegeta's chest. If Vegeta had not focused his Ki as soon as he saw Alucard, the freakish creature's hand would have gone straight through Vegeta's chest. Vegeta gripped Alucard's wrist, crushing it, before slamming his fist into Alucard, feeling the monster's spine break under the impact.

Vegeta dropped the broken Alucard onto the floor, and headed out to wake Bulma. As he was almost there, a hand gripped his shoulder, and he turned to see Alucard still behind him. Vegeta gripped Alucard's head, ripping it clean off with his brute strength. Alucard's headless body then gripped Vegeta, and the head regrew.

Alucard then drew his more powerful pistol, the Jackal, and fired the explosive shot into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta fell back, actually hurt, and looked up at Alucard, powering up his Ki so as to reach Super Saiyan. Vegeta punched Alucard straight through the wall, watching as the monster broke apart due to the impact.

Vegeta then hurriedly woke Bulma, and the two of them left, taking the young Trunks with them. Vegeta flew them to the house Goku lived at, and was angry to find that Chi-Chi was the only one home, Goku and Gohan having both left to train. There was a chirp of bats, and Alucard stood in the house with them, looking bored.  
"You call yourself a warrior? Fight me properly. If you don't kill me, I will kill your family. You are an obstacle to our objective."

Vegeta gripped Alucard, using Instant Transmission, an ability he had recently learned, to teleport him to a distant planet, which Vegeta knew had three hundred times the gravity of Earth. Vegeta tossed Alucard onto the ground, and was amazed to see Alucard stand back up again, not even seeming bothered by the gravity.  
"You don't know your enemy. I am unaffected by gravity. You will need to do much better."

Snarling, Vegeta gripped Alucard again, using Instant Transmission to take Alucard into outer space. Vegeta started to pull away from Alucard, but suddenly Alucard started to change shape.  
"Restrictions 3, 2, 1, release!"

Vegeta watched as Alucard changed into a creature composed of pure darkness, eyes bulging out all over him. Alucard's body then sprouted a dog's head, which snarled at Vegeta. Alucard's hand gripped Vegeta, pulling him forward. The dog started biting at Vegeta, but Vegeta was able to resist its teeth to a certain extent.

Bleeding from several painful, but nowhere near fatal cuts, Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 2, in an attempt to blow Alucard away. Alucard was reduced to dust, but the dust was still stuck to Vegeta. Vegeta started when he watched the dust reform, Alucard's hand still gripping Vegeta. Eight shadowy arms suddenly appeared from Alucard's back, gripping Vegeta. Vegeta released a burst of Ki, but Alucard merely briefly blew apart, reforming while still gripping Vegeta with his eight shadowy arms.

Alucard then swiped downwards with his own hand, this time imbuing his attack with tremendous vampiric magic. The magic blade-like hand sliced clean through the exhausted Vegeta, and the Saiyan Prince fell apart. Alucard's teeth clamped down on Vegeta's neck, consuming his blood in a few seconds.

His opponent vanquished, Alucard allowed himself to fall apart, thousands of bats coming from nowhere and devouring his body, before fading into nothing.

Sir Integra Hellsing looked out at her gardens, feeling rather hollow. As she was about to retire to bed, there was a movement of a shadow, and Alucard stood beside her, looking rather thin.  
"Alucard? Where the hell have you been for the last few months?"  
"Another galaxy, as it turns out. The Saiyan is dead, master. And I am back."

_Reasons for this outcome:  
_

_1. While Vegeta is far stronger and faster than Alucard, many of Alucard's abilities clearly make it impossible for Vegeta to kill him. Alucard can recover from any physical injury, and is capable of making himself intangible to go with it. Anyone who argues that Cell or even Majin Buu has the same level of healing is kidding themselves. Buu was killed by Spirit Bomb because it destroyed every last atom of his body, whereas Alucard has been shown to regenerate from an ethereal world, not needing so much as a single atom of his body to remain. Ki blasts couldn't destroy him if he wanted them to. Alucard before consuming Schrodinger had more than 3 million lives, and it's very obvious that a soul destroying power is required to kill Alucard after he consumed Schrodinger. Once Alucard consumed Schrodinger, there would be literally no possible way for Vegeta to kill him, and even before consuming Schrodinger, Alucard is clearly at an advantage, as you only have to observe in Dragon Ball Z what the fighters do when their enemy is regenerative, an approach used with Cell and with Majin Buu. They continue using larger attacks in an attempt to overcome the enemy's healing, which tires them out quickly, and is the exact opposite of the right course of action when fighting Alucard, as it tires Vegeta out, while doing almost nothing to Alucard in the long term.  
_

_2. Vegeta has strong life force or Ki, but Saiyans have never shown any special resistance to magic attacks, which is why Vegito was turned to chocolate by Majin Buu. While he could still fight in that state, it doesn't change the fact that the magic worked on him completely. He was still functioning because his life force was so strong as to be able to keep functioning while made of chocolate. Furthermore, Frieza was cut in half with a simple sword, and Vegeta died from a hole put through his chest by Frieza. Saiyans are actually physically vulnerable under their Ki. If you can penetrate the defence of the Ki, their bodies are in fact vulnerable. Alucard's magically energised hand would not slice through Vegeta easily, but it would still cut him, as Ki is essentially physical strength put into an energy form. Goku and Gohan blocked swords, but those swords were just regular blades. Trunks' sword and Dabura's sword are not composed of magic like the attacks Alucard uses. Vegeta's best advantage in this fight was his ability to teleport Alucard to outer space, but he was unable to leave him there, and even if he had, Alucard would return._

_3. The basic fact is, that regardless of how much more physically powerful Vegeta is than Alucard, Vegeta is not capable of killing Alucard. While Alucard's attacks lack the deadly force to do much immediate damage to Vegeta, he can eventually, after a great effort, kill him, especially with the energy Vegeta would waste on his futile attacks. The reality is that there is only one possible way this fight can end, regardless of Vegeta's technically far superior power.  
__**  
Note: I am perfectly aware that Vegeta is stronger. Vegeta can lift up to 600 million tons in SS4 state, while Alucard's biggest strength feat is a maximum of 20 tons. Vegeta is slightly faster than Alucard, but he is not light speed. That was in fact a dubbing error, never supported by the manga nor the Kai series. Physically, Alucard is probably at a comparable level to Albert Wesker from Resident Evil, making him far less physically powerful than Vegeta, but his regeneration makes him dying by Vegeta's hand almost an impossibility.**_

_**Another Note: Vegeta does not have Kamehameha or Instant Transmission, this is true, but in the Budokai game series he used Kamehameha, and besides, almost everyone can use it. While Vegeta learning Instant Transmission is just south of impossible, Instant Transmission was a power up so as to give Vegeta some chance. Instant Transmission would allow him to leave Alucard in space, and generally make Vegeta more powerful. **_


End file.
